emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05312
}} is the 5,314th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 3 June, 2009. Written by BRIDGET DEANE Directed by ADRIAN BEAN Plot Part 1 At Butler’s Farm, Victoria wakes a despondent Andy for his court hearing. Debbie and Cain are getting ready for court at Tug Ghyll. Cain tells Debbie that she needs to make sure Sugden loses. At Farrer’s Cottage Val gives Eric an anniversary present. It's an ‘executive notepad’. She tells him how lucky he is. Diane has asked her to go to court and support Andy, while Eric prepares to go campaigning. Andy tells Victoria he knows he will lose Sarah after the night before with Debbie. At Wishing Well Cottage Zak offers Lizzie a helping hand to pack and leave. Lisa notices she has nicked a couple of Chas’s dresses. At Mill Cottage Lexi is cross because her and Carl have no time together. Lexi asks him to get rid of Jimmy for the night. At the court Val arrives where the Dingles are waiting. Andy finally arrives. The Court Clerk explains it is a private hearing. Cain tells Debbie to get in the court room and fight for Sarah. Lizzie arrives with Marlon at Tall Trees Cottage to move in. Eli is not thrilled. At the court the Dingles’ and Val gripe at each other. Inside the private hearing Debbie starts to tell the court why she gave up Sarah as baby. She was scared and too young. She feels different now. She tells the court that she just wants the chance to be a good mum to Sarah and she never intends to let her down again. Lexi gets to Café Hope and talks to Gennie about wanting kids. Eric walks in and wonders why Lexi is not in the factory. Eric has a meeting with Nathan who tells Eric he thinks that David might win. In the hearing, it is Andy's turn to speak. He says he wants to withdraw his application. Part 2 At the court the Dingles and Val still gripe at each other. Inside, the judge asks Andy whether he knows what he is saying. When Andy confirms he understands, the Judge orders immediate residency to Debbie. At Pear Tree Cottage Carl tells Jimmy he will do the Brussels job tonight but Jimmy tells him he will do it so Carl and Lexi can have some time together. This is obviously not what Carl wants. At the court Debbie shares her good news. Debbie thanks Andy. He walks away in silence. David and Leyla are campaigning in the village. David says to Eric ‘may the best man win’. Eric replies that ‘sadly in politics the best man really does win’. Arriving at Butlers, Andy just tells Val and Victoria that the judge gave Debbie Sarah and that’s all there is to it. Arriving outside Tug Ghyll, Debbie tells the Dingles that Andy withdrew his application, and that's the only reason the judge gave her Sarah. At Mill Cottage Carl arrives home and tells Lexi that Jimmy has done the long haul. Lexi thinks Carl has done this on purpose to give them some space, but he hasn't. She serves him some oysters because she thinks it's good for fertility. At Butler’s Andy starts packing Sarah's things up. At the Woolpack Lizzie is downing pints. Eli starts bickering at her and Marlon has to try and calm them down. Val returns to the Woolpack, closely followed by the jubilant Dingles. They tell everyone that Andy just pulled out, leaving Val shocked. Andy takes Sarah things to Tug Ghyll. Debbie invites him in to see Sarah but he declines. Sarah waves at the window, but broken Andy just drives of. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday